(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of medical diagnostics and more particularly to the uncomplicated and inexpensive bed-side diagnosis of a crystal arthritis, especially of the so-called arthritis urica.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In many cases of inflammatory joint alterations accompanied by over-temperature, swelling and effusion formation the physician called in an emergency situation is not able to readily decide, whether the causing disease is a crystal arthritis, particularly arthritis urica, or another inflammatory or infectious arthritis. In order to determine the necessary therapeutic measure, which varies according to the result of the diagnosis, it was up till now necessary to have a sample of the joint liquid taken by puncture analysed in a specifically equipped laboratory. For the diagnosis of arthritis urica the analysis was directed to find the characteristic crystals of uric acid. Carrying or mailing the sample of the joint liquid to the laboratory and the transmission of the analysis result back causes a great time delay, which, in an unfavourable situation, e.g. if the laboratory is closed overnight, is still increased. This is extremely displeasing to the patient due to the particular painfulness of such acute joint alterations. To make things more difficult, the sample should be analysed within a few hours to permit the detection of the crystals because otherwise possibly present crystals dissolve due to a change of the pH value of the sample. In view of these reasons very often a special effort of the laboratory is requested which, however, causes substantial consumption of manpower and eventually an undesirable increase of costs. A purposeful treatment can only be made when the reason for the joint alteration is recognized through the effected analysis.
Accordingly there exists a need for a diagnostic method which permits at the bed-sided of the emergency patient the immediate distinction of a crystal arthritis from other joint diseases which may cause similar joint alterations.